This application relates to data communications in sensor networks and digital signal processing using a discrete wavelet transform.
A sensor network may include a set of sensors or sensing nodes that are capable of sensing, communicating, and processing. An early example of sensor networks is a network of acoustic sensors deployed at the ocean bottom to detect and keep track of submarines. In other examples, sensors may be used to perform various measurements (e.g., temperature or a presence of a target substance) or capture images for various applications. Disposable sensors with processing capabilities may be deployed in a number of environments to perform tasks such as target tracking (e.g. vehicles, chemical agents, or personnel), traffic control, environment monitoring and surveillance. Such sensors may be, for example, wireless sensors to wirelessly transmit or receive signals.